


Demon in Distress

by bluemermaid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cemetery, Gen, Halloween, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he picked the wrong victim tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinakyle47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/gifts).



Shadows stretched across the grass, long and twisted in the moonlight. The woman walked slowly, tentatively, as though she were not certain of where she was going. As though she did not think she might ever leave the cemetery.

The monster lurked in the distance, huddled behind his own tomb, nearly curled up into a ball as he waited. The woman would approach him shortly, and then he would feed. It had been so long since he had eaten, and the woman's pale skin called to him, sent shivers of delight through his veins, through his stomach. She would bleed.

He had done this before, of course; had lured young women into his domain, had sung to them with his enchanted song, and they had died in his arms, whimpering meekly as he drank from them, as he drained them. It was his lifeforce, his bright red joyful vitality. And so he lurked and waited.

The woman stepped lightly upon the grass, her neck craning to see into the distance. She did not know why she had come this way, could not explain her sudden need to cut through the asylum for the dead on her way to whichever innocent place she might be going. But she was there, and her boots crunched the autumn leaves into the dirt as she walked, as she approached. She was close now, so close that the monster could smell her, could hear her heartbeats quickening as he rose from his hiding place, as he loomed over his prey.

"Good night, little one," he whispered before he pounced, before he leaped upon her, before they tumbled to the ground together. He held the woman down and began to lower his sharp fangs, ready to claim his prize, when suddenly the world shifted and a sharp pain pierced his stomach, tearing through him with a blistering heat.

Gravity fell away and the sky flipped upside down; he slammed hard onto his back, staring up at the moon, his thoughts spinning with confusion. The woman's face came into view, her lips set in a hard grimace and her eyes narrowed with some combination of anger and might. "You picked the wrong damsel in distress," she told him, thrusting the sharp silver dagger deeper into his abdomen, twisting hard and sending bright white shocks of pain through his body.

The vampire struggled, gurgling as he attempted to regather his strength, as he attempted to throw the woman off of him and reclaim his prey. But she was so much stronger than he had ever imagined, and there was no shelter from the pain she inflicted. He struggled in vain. Though he would not die, he would remain pinned to the earth by the silver of her knife, twisting and writhing in unimaginable pain, pain which would never cease for all eternity.

Until his head was smashed in. Natasha Romanov leaped to the side as the hammer came down out of nowhere, crushing the demon's skull into dust as the gleaming might of the Norse gods came down upon him. A mane of golden blonde hair rippled in the cold autumn breeze, as Thor himself landed upon the ground, leaving his precious hammer lying on the scattered remnants of the vampire's head. "Greetings, Black Widow," Thor said, with an open, friendly smile. "Lucky for you I've been reading up on your mythical beasts. To pierce the head is the only way to kill the bloodsucker."

"Yeah, nice try," Nat replied, frowning as she cocked her hip. "That's zombies." She eyed the dead demon before them. "I suppose it works either way. So much overkill, though. I was going to enjoy tormenting him. He thought I was weak."

"Ah, but only the most foolish of creatures would perceive you as weak." Thor picked up his hammer and slung it over one shoulder, flashing Natasha a toothy grin. "Were you by chance on your way to a party at the house of Stark?"

"Reluctantly." She shook her head. "I don't know why I bother when you men are just going to get stupid drunk and take pointless dares from one another."

"Aha, yes! Tonight I'm daring all of you to test my hammer." He laughed and gently nudged Natasha; she looked away, hiding a smirk. "Come, let us walk together. I will smash the brains in of any dead being who dares to lure you in."

"I can take care of myself," Natasha told him, though she walked with him through the cemetery back into the world of the living.


End file.
